Canon
Canon is a character that belongs to Grayson. He was first introduced in the Brewery on December 27, 2017! Appearance Canon is a hard covered spellbook with round glasses. While one half of him is green and the other half purple, his top right corner is decorated with a purple swirl. To pretty himself up even more, he wears boots that go as high as his ankles and has fake eyelashes on. He holds a small purple wand, made by a mysterious book named One. Below the purple of his cover is a strange green print, resembling a pine tree, which is hidden to keep others from knowing Canon's original identity as Pine. Personality Well known for his tricks and overwhelming desire to lie, Canon is found to be untrustworthy and risky. He's a man of his own goals and endeavors, he will do absolutely anything for his own pleasure, even at the risk of any current relationships. He strives for strength and success, usually searching out for the easier way to gain them. (His wand makes an easy resource for this) As coincidental as it seems, his plans are always foiled by those in the Brewery, making it become a repeated process. Although it happens slow, he seems to be learning that maybe he should let things go and enjoy what he has in the present. However much he denies it, he's also a bit of a hot head. He'll gladly let you get on his bad side if you insult him in any way, because he never takes kind action to that. He can make as many threats as he wants, but he's well aware that he's weak, so often he'll sneak away when things get too out of hand. He'd never admit anything that could spoil his reputation, even if it's obvious he's lying. But recently, he seems to be turning over a new leaf and trying his best to tell the truth and mend any damage he's caused. Not as destructive and lazy as he used to be, you could say. Backstory He was raised for most of his life in a village with his mother, Perri, and his brother, Orion. He never knew what his father was like other than what his mother told him; that he was irresponsible and out of his mind. His mother often lived stressed because of his actions, telling him to be more like his brother; responsible and honest. But he always pushed that away because of the nature of which she had told him, usually through yelling and fighting. In the village, everyone lived to died. His family was no different. There was no such thing as fantasy, they didn't try to change the future and what was impossible was.... well, impossible. Nobody bothered to mess with anything that didn't seem real. At the village, he was known by his real name and 'Magic kid' because of the way he kept his head in the clouds, but occasionally, to his own dismay, he was compared to his father in ways that made him feel like a disgrace. His differences had resulted in plenty of bullying, mostly physical, from other kids. His vision had been damaged this way, when three kids kicked him in the eyes and shoved him into the mud. One of those kids was named Nettle, who he'd kept a grudge with for the rest of his time there. Needless to say, he didn't enjoy his childhood in the slightest. So he came up with a solution: He simply ran away. '' Some of the only fond memories of his were ones of him and his old mentor, Sheriff, who is currently dead after burning to ash in a fire caused by the two of them. Sheriff taught Canon everything he knows today, the lying, anger, stealing and terrible morals Canon knows all came from him. He taught Canon bad habits and put things into his head that stuck with him for a long, long time, and are still apparently there. Canon's unaware of the circumstances behind the man, and makes it his biggest goal to bring him back to life. He's been going for it for at least 10 years, with absolutely no knowledge of how to complete it, he just knows he is getting ''so close. This has influenced his attitude as a whole, and in some cases, broken plenty of relationships. Speaking of which... Canon's known Skatebook longer than he's been in the brewery, and even after all the sleepovers, it took him a while to even consider them a friend. He'd always seen them as someone who just listened to him. He could tell them more than an average person, but not by any means did this make them even close to the level Sheriff had been to him. It just makes him feel better to have someone who will hang on after all the awful things he does as much as Skatebook does. However, the two are currently dating, and those feelings may be beginning to dissipate. Abilities Canon's wand allows him to do an assortment of magic, but because he's self taught, he doesn't know much of it! Normally he'll read up on it and try his best to imitate the spells he finds, but the ones he has been seen to use in the Brewery are manipulation, levitation, teleportation, minor healing, creation and sleep spells. More recently he picked up a book on magic in Munny's Library and ripped out a couple of pages for keeping. What are the spells he picked up? Well, one of them is a love spell, and as for the others... you'll have to wait and find out! Category:Characters Category:Books